


A Bed Full of Wine and You Sleep Like a Lion

by honey_you_should



Series: DRAMAtical Cuddles [1]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, and a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, bc it's virus and trip's route, because trip actually loves cuddling, because vrius never cuddles, implication of rough sex, set somewhere around reconnect but idc about specifics rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_you_should/pseuds/honey_you_should
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip was always the softer one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed Full of Wine and You Sleep Like a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crap title but I really don't care. Trip and hip rhyme.

Most of the time you never saw one without the other. 

Virus and Trip. Joined at the hip.

But some nights, Virus was out on some personal errand that would leave Trip in charge of AobaSly. SlyAoba. Sly Blue. Hehe.

Tonight is one of those nights.

Trip's just finished and SlyAobaAobaSly is totally worn out. He's just laying there spreadeagle, unashamed.

Kind of just waiting for the usual zip-up and leave he's come to expect from Trip.

But as his eyes droop closed, he feels the bed dip. Then there's a strong arm tossed across him and a firm body lined against his back and for a moment AobaSly panics because no, he can't take any more-

“Shh Aoba. It's time to sleep.”

With the deep voice resounding in the chest that's pressed against his back, Aoba feels himself drift into a calm darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddles. Also it's almost 1am don't blame me for mistakes


End file.
